Egg Paradise
by Animediva943
Summary: During his usual battles with his arch-nemesis, Sonic winds up in a parallel universe very much like his own but with Eggman in charge. But as he and his friends later discover, things in this new parallel dimension are not as they seem. Can they return to their home dimension or will they be trapped in this peculiar universe forever?


Hello everybody I'm back and I have brand new story! With the recent announcement of Sonic Forces I thought I'd commemorate it with a new fanfiction. While we don't know much about the story for this new game, it looks like it's going for a dystopian future where Eggman takes over the world. Speaking of which that's (somewhat) what this story will be based on!

I don't own Sonic the hedgehog. I do however own the character Tribot.

Egg Paradise

Chapter 1 : The perfect plan

"No, no, no!" Dr. Eggman shouted as he crumpled up a piece of paper and tossed it over his shoulder in frustration. The paper landed in a pile with dozens of other crumpled and torn pieces of paper all containing Eggman's many Ideas on how he can finally get that pesky hedgehog out of his hair. Time and time again, Eggman would build an array of robots and create many zones in an attempt to stop that meddlesome Sonic from ruining his plans of world Domination. So far, every plan he ever thought up failed miserably. Be it Sonic's incredible speed, the aid of his friends or just the incompetence of his minions, Eggman just could not defeat sonic. He tried it all, from imprisoning an entire planet, to stealing the master Emerald, even creating a powerful, yet at times disobedient robot double of his nemesis, nothing worked. The scientist paced across the lab, anxious to think of the perfect plan.

"How can I conquer this world _and_ keep that blue Pincushion at bay?!" he pondered. "I don't suppose any of you dumbots have any ideas?"

Standing before him were his robotic minions, Orbot , Cubot and his newest creation Tribot. Overtime they had grown used to their master's many failures to defeat Sonic and his friends and have even contributed to them on multiple occasions. Orbot and Tribot would more often than not try to talk their creator out of certain plans that they both knew were doomed for failiure but Eggman, being the stubborn scientist he was, didn't listen. Cubot would almost always go along with the schemes no matter how ridiculous or flawed it was. Orbot was the first of the trio to give his plan.

"I say we lure sonic to our base for a Chaos emerald and then when he gets here we drop this anvil on his head! He'll be knocked out and then can't stop your plans."

"I tried that once already and that blasted two-tailed freak got him out of the way and that anvil landed on ME!"

Cubot was about to talk about his plan but Eggman was not about to hear any of it. He knew that the square headed bot couldn't come up with a good plan if his hard drive depended on it. Then he turned to Tribot hoping that there was a good idea to take down Sonic.

"What if we…uh…plant a bomb on Sonic's shoes that…uh….um…"

"Spit it out you dunce-bot! Eggman snapped.

Tribot continued telling them all his plan. "We put a bomb on the bottom of Sonic's uh…Shoes when he's sleeping. Then when he puts them on, his feet blow up. Then with his…uh…feet blown up, he can't run anymore."

To the other bots in the group it sounded like a good plan. on the other hand had one glaring criticism. "Hmph, not bad, but there's just one problem you three-sided tinker toy. How are we supposed to get Sonic to take his shoes off?!"

Tribot shrugged.

"How are we going to get in that hedgehog's house without being detected?" Orbot asked.

"I…uh…didn't think that far ahead."

Then the mustached genius facepalmed. It seemed like he would never come up with the perfect plan to get rid of that pesky hedgehog and his minions were hardly any help. Eggman took a look at a sketch of what he was about to deem an unsatisfactory robot design. This robot had many chain saws attached to its hands, an ax attached to its head, spiked roller blades for feet and the torso was made of an enormous paper shredder, large enough to shred even small wooding creatures, like Sonic. He studied the sketch with an evil gleam in his eye. It looks like he may have (accidentally) found the perfect plan after all.

The egg-shaped scientist then marched toward his lab ready to work on his newest, most diabolical invention in hopes of finally stopping that blue menace and his friends once and for all. "Ohohohoho! Time to get to work on my latest creation!"

"You think the doctor finally found a good plan?" Cubot asked.

Tribot shrugged his shoulders and wheeled back to a nearby monitor. "That creator of ours wouldn't know a good plan if it shot him in the face."

Orbot just nodded his head in agreement. Sadly, his triangular comrade was right. Eggman's plans really aren't well thought out in the slightest and even the ones that were would always end in failure because Sonic found a way to ruin them.

"By the way, Cubot, what was _your_ plan?" Orbot asked.

"Oh, I was just gonna say we should launch Sonic to the sun in a capsule." Cubot said nonchalantly. Orbot and Tribot just looked at each other in disbelief. Who would have ever thought that the least bright of the robot trio would have the simplest and most effective plan? Too bad Eggman didn't bother listen to him or any of them for that matter.

a/n: I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry it was so short. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be about Eggman trying to put his "Perfect" plan into action but realizing his new creation is missing something in order to function. Leave a review and I'll see you all next week with a new chapter.


End file.
